Solar flare
]] A solar flare (also known as stellar flare, sun flare or solar plasma eruption) is an eruption in a star's atmosphere, that accelerates plasma into space at great speeds. By the 24th century, various techniques existed to trigger solar flares, including particle beams and electromagnetic pulses. The concentration of cosmic rays that can accompany a solar flare can be measured on the Ritter scale. The had a categorization system for solar flares in the 24th century. One such categorization was "magnitude twelve, class B." ( ) After three Ferengi were transported back in time to 1947 Earth, one of the Ferengi, Rom, theorized that solar flares could be interfering with their universal translators. ( ) In 2255 of the alternate reality, military shuttles were sensitive to solar flames and one cropping up might cause the occupants to be boiled in their seats, at least if a panicking was to be believed. ( ) In 2266, a solar flare, accompanied by high levels of cosmic rays, was discharged by the sun in the Minarian star system. The was forced to leave orbit around one of the Minarian planets to protect its systems from the solar flare. Meanwhile, a landing party from the Enterprise – consisting of Kirk, Spock, and McCoy – remained on the planet's surface, judging that the planet's atmosphere would shield them from the flare's effects. ( ) In 2353, a Kohl settlement was rendered temporarily uninhabitable by a solar flare. ( ) During a scan of Aldean DNA, Doctor Beverly Crusher was able to confirm that solar flare variations were not responsible for the Aldeans becoming infertile. ( ) In 2364, Lieutenant, j.g. Geordi La Forge told Jean-Luc Picard that the solar flare activity on a star the was studying was increasing. The shields were weakened by the flare activity, but managed to hold. ( ) In 2365, the Bringloidi civilization was threatened by solar flares in the Ficus sector. ( ) During a battle in the Klingon Civil War, Kurn destroyed two pursuing Birds-of-Prey by triggering a solar flare. ( ) While investigating a Dyson sphere, the was pulled inside the sphere and observed the unstable star within expelling a solar flare, which Data indicated as magnitude twelve, class B. ( ) In 2371, Grand Nagus Zek talked to a representative of a planet which had been affected by solar flares, damaging its agriculture. The Ferengi leader agreed to provide the planet with Kohlanese barley. ( ) In 2372, intense solar flare activity caused electrodynamic turbulence throughout the Drayan star system. ( ) In 2373, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres listed a solar flare as one of many factors that could interfere with 's attempt to bring the Barzan wormhole to them with verterons. ( ) In 2375, during the Dominion War, the Klingon Bird-of-Prey triggered a solar flare in the Monac sun. The flare destroyed the Monac shipyards. ( ) In 2378, a solar flare disrupted a transmission from Earth to the USS Voyager in the Delta Quadrant, cutting a message from John and Mary Kim to their son Harry short. ( ) See also * Solar fusion eruption External link * de:Veränderlicher Stern fr:Étoile éruptive Category:Astronomical phenomena